


Realm

by voicesofreasons



Series: Shameless AU [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/F, Karen and Veronica mentions, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voicesofreasons/pseuds/voicesofreasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There weren't many things that got a reaction from Mandy anymore. Her work in the shop, her brother being annoying as hell, and the beautiful woman who couldn't be bothered to notice her, those were the joys she experienced in this eternal hell between life and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realm

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I worked on last year. I tried very hard to write the other parts and never quite got around to it. The entire universe is pretty much fleshed out though so it's possible I'll get around to working on more of this idea. It's not "supposed" to end here, but I figured I might as well post it. So have some pining Mandy.

The shop seemed to spring up overnight, but really, it was a work of art. A labour of love between brother and sister; refuge from a dying world. Few people seemed to notice it. Except when they needed to, when purpose brought them to its front step without their knowledge.

Well, purpose and magic.

Mandy had seen many people come to their shop, but no one like her. No one who showed up without anything hanging over their head.

She would show up every morning and head straight for the antiquities section where Mickey lounged behind the counter, pretending to read a magazine. Sometimes she bought things, as much as one could buy things from the shop. Last week it had been a black-figure eye cup, valuable but not irreplaceable. The month prior it had been an old journal, written in a language she couldn’t possibly understand. That was more of a loss, that journal had gotten Mandy through some of the darker centuries.

She never once stopped by the bakery or acknowledged Mandy in any way and it was, frustrating, not to mention rude. You don’t just waltz into someone else’s realm, purchase their precious belongings, and not even stop to greet them. What kind of person could resist “freshly-baked” desserts anyway? What about Mandy’s god-approved pomegranate crème brulee wasn’t good enough for her?

While Mandy had managed to keep herself from prying too far into the woman’s life-not her avenue-a certain someone would be upset-she had read her name and age immediately. And had just managed to steer herself away from cause of death.

Her name was Svetlana, she was 27, and absolutely gorgeous, truly Veronica-blessed. She took Mandy’s breath away, figuratively.

Mandy stood at attention as Svetlana walked towards the door, nothing in hand. She smiled in case the beauty happened to look over and finally see her, but luck was not with her, as it had not been for 2 years and 3 months.

Yet again she watched Svetlana shove her way through the door, out of her realm and back to human life. She didn’t look back and no one on the street seemed interested at the woman appearing from a dirty alleyway. The door closed gently and the bell above didn’t ring.

With no one to keep up appearances for the shop seemed to flicker, as if debating whether to keep up the façade or disappear completely. It settled on a compromising fade, the bare shapes of the shop still swirling realities. Only Mickey and Mandy had ever seen the shop this way, somewhere in between realms, saving power for their work.

It was their power, but the shop still had a mind of its own sometimes. Mandy could control it if she wanted, but she didn’t see the point. For the billionth time she wondered whether Svetlana was simply drawn to the shop, and that’s why she took Mandy’s best relics. The magic and power too much for her to resist.

Mickey stood behind her, watching the door, and waiting for what was now a daily rant.

“I don’t know, Mick. Maybe she’s a lost god trying to find her way back home. There are a lot of vacated seats. Or maybe she’s of watered blood and is drawn to the wild magic beneath the shop like other creatures. Fuck, maybe she’s just a seer and enjoys ripping us off for the priceless artifacts she keeps taking home. Or one of the others are playing a trick or trying to test me or something. I mean look at her, she’s beautiful. I wouldn’t be surprised if Karen sent her my way to tease me about what she gets in life that I can only know in death, I mean she’s really had it in for me since that whole deal with-”

Here Mickey cuts her off, having heard the story a million times.

“She’s not drawn to it, she’s drawn to you. Spring comes and she appears maybe thrice out of duty or familiarity, but when you move in this place she comes by every day.”

“She doesn’t know why though.”

“Not yet.”

“I doubt she even notices.”

Mickey made a low agreeing noise in the back of his throat and finally looked away from the door, focusing on the back of his sister’s head. “Don’t worry.”

Mandy shook her head, seeming to collapse back onto the air, at the perfect height for a tall stool. She folded her arms on the counter in front of her and buried her head in them. “She comes in, she takes my tokens home, and she barely acknowledges me. What’s to worry about? I’m not worried.”

Mickey rolled his eyes when her muffled voice reached him. “Right. You’re not worried.”

Mandy squints back at her brother, blending into the shadows, his pale skin standing out in stark relief. “Hey like Molly always says. She’s only mortal, maybe. Hard to get their attention nowadays.” She turned back to look at the door, as if sheer will could force Svetlana to walk back through and notice her.

“Aw yes dear little sisters always seem to know all.”

“Go home Mickey. I’ve got this.”

“Come on Mands this is no time to-.” Mickey trailed off as Mandy turned the full power of her glare at him, his own power seemed to spike and turn against him. He fucking hated when she used her power like that. “Yeah well fuck you too. Geez you try to be nice to someone.”

She watched his image fade away, annoyed when his voice still echoed around the little shop. “She will you know. Notice you.”

Mandy turned back to watch the door once more. “Yeah well, they always do. Eventually.”

She hoped it wouldn’t come to that for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Mickey might seem a little OOC but it's only because I'm playing with the dynamic between Mandy and Mickey. I hope it doesn't put you off.


End file.
